


christmas dinner

by agateophobia



Series: chineseskill drabbles [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ChineseSkill, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: Dongmin reserves a table for Bin and him for Christmas.-Be aware that all the dialogue is a translation from an app and haven't been edited so it may look a bit funny. If it is too much then I can just correct them.





	christmas dinner

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it’s not Christmas but this was randomised so…

The restaurant’s red and green fairy lights glimmered to Dongmin as he walked through the doors. Inside it was bright with life, and warm with the almost Christmas spirit. Dongmin approached the employee who stood behind the desk watching him with eager eyes.

“Excuse me, I’d like to reserve Christmas dinner,” Dongmin began.

“Welcome! Could you please tell me how many people?”

Dongmin smiled as he thought of Bin, “Two.”

“We have romantic Christmas set, luxury Christmas set and super luxury Christmas set,” the employee listed, “Which one do you prefer?”

Dongmin pursed his lips, “What are their differences?”

“Compared with romantic set, luxury set has a dessert. Compared with luxury set, super luxury set has a champagne.”

Dongmin thought about it for a few moments before asking another question, “What’re their prices?”

“200 Yuan per person for romantic set, 300 Yuan per person for luxury set, and 500 Yuan per person for super luxury set.”

Without thinking, Dongmin already on which set would suit them the most. “Okay. Then I’d like to reserve luxury set. Thank you!”

He handed the employee his money before leaving the restaurant. He couldn’t wait for Bin to arrive in China along with everyone else. It was almost worth not having the younger boy beside him to reserve the dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t much to say other than a lil’ backstory: Dongmin went to China by himself, probably being an actor or something, and for Christmas the rest of Astro went to visit him. Dongmin reserved a Christmas dinner for Bin because Binwoo.


End file.
